


Chew Me Up Inside

by 13943



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: they'll never know when they'll die, so it's better to live their lives like it's their last





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jh0519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jh0519/gifts).



> this fic is for JoHa because she's an amazing friend and a talented artist <3 
> 
> And her art inspires me alot <3
> 
> (this is inspired from her art, which can be found [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvwN-x9UsAIy1tM.jpg))
> 
> A/N: this is my very first JayDick smut, so it would be very great and deeply appreciated if you guys tell me what you think about it^^ and i hope you will enjoy reading it :)

The sound of sloppy and desperate kisses echoes through the empty room. Jason still doesn’t move, his full attention is on his cigarette rather than the man on top of him, kissing him with much need and hunger. Enjoying the addicting taste of nicotine, Jason inhales deeper into it while letting his free hand wander around the older man’s waist. He could feel him tensing from the touch but other than that, he didn’t make any other move.

They are on one of his safe houses and after a night of I-thought-you-have-died-back-there moment. They didn’t waste any minute not touching each other. Ravaging each other’s body, kissing and then pulling their bodies closer, their hands flimsily make their way around each other’s suits, stripping and unbuckling anything and everything they could touch. It was one of those heat of the moment things were one thing could lead to another.

But Jason’s not that kind to let it be that easy, not today, at least.

After teasing Dick with his hands around his exposed lower back, groping him _obscenely,_ Jason had decided to completely stop moving. He internally laughed when he heard Dick whining but he didn’t do anything about it, instead, he just took out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and plop himself in the sofa.

There were far too many close calls in which they thought the other died. Jason have no particular fear of dying—since he already experienced it before---but even just thinking about it, thinking about Dick dying makes his insides hurt. He didn’t want that to happened to him, no he doesn’t even know what will happened to him if Dick would have died. Sure, their relationship didn’t started as flowery and as romantic as one would thought, it first started out as a way for them to release all their frustrations at each other but somehow, that ‘release’ have come so often that Jason doesn’t even know what their relationship is called at this moment.

His thoughts are interrupted by Dick’s needy whining, “Jay…please…I…” his hips starts to grind much faster. Smirking, he trails his index finger around Dick’s chin, lifting up a bit. He guess, sitting on the couch and ignoring him was it worth it. Just looking at Dick right now, all needy and desperate, his hips humping against his. Jason likes this, likes having power and control over him though he wants something more, he wants to see the older man lower to his level, lower himself just to submit for his every whim. He knows it’s a bit twisted to want so much control over someone but Jason knows, he always does, that Dick likes it too. If he didn’t then, he could just easily push him away and leave.

“Don’t play with me.” his voice sounds low and weak but there’s still a tinge of command from it. Jason merely chuckles from it before proceeding to kiss him—chastely. He always enjoys it, enjoys seeing how he turns into an incoherent mess, desperate for any touch coming from him.

Call it pay back for all the time Dick has taken command over them just because his the oldest. He loves seeing the older man withering from his smallest and most innocent touch because at least at this form, Dick Grayson, the oldest child, Nightwing, all gone and this is the form in which Jason could drag him almost, almost near to his level.

He puffs out a huge white smoke before putting the cigarette off and throwing the butt somewhere. He could hear Dick’s breathe hitching in anticipation. He chuckles and finally pulls the zipper of Dick’s suit to the lowest, his bare back and no matter how much he’s seen the golden boy’s naked body. It always takes his breath away. How could that man look so good with or without the spandex? Jason will never know.

Lapping his lips around his neck to his clavicle. Savoring every taste and sound coming from Dick, he takes his time. Letting his hands and tongue travel around the lean tight body of his. Exploring each and every flesh he could take.

“Fuck! Jay—” Dick pants, his arms have made their way around his neck and soon enough Dick has a fistful of his hair. Tugging it with much force as Jason continues on his assault to his sensitive flesh. Jason hisses from the tingling pain he’s receiving, “Getting a little rough there Dickie.” He says in between breathes, his lips have smirked on their own.

“Oh please, I know you love it.” he scoffs with his own version of a coy smile.

Chuckling, Jason pushes in for a kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Pushing and then sucking, they both moan from how passionate and warm their lips are. Dick might have won in that area but at least it allows Jason to let his hand trail down even further. His hands now on his lower back. He begins to grope him obscenely. Kneading and then lightly slapping it,

“A-ah!” Dick moans at each slap he receives from him. Hearing him like that makes his cock twitch, the anticipation is killing him. So he starts to pull down the rest of Nightwing’s suit and Dick eagerly removes his gloves and boots off. He’s not wearing any sort of underwear underneath his suit. He likes going commando during patrols, Dick says he’s only doing it, just so he won’t have any panty lines in his suit but it doesn’t matter. It still pisses Jason off, since there’s plenty of people who like to look at Dick’s amazing back side. Though at times like this, he’s grateful for it since he can easily access to that perky ass of his.

“Ja-jay!” Dick’s high shrilled yelp sounds like music to his ears. His hands grope then squeeze the tight muscle with much delight. He then starts to spread the cheeks apart, his mouth waters upon feeling Dick’s hole twitching for his touch. “Are you ready?” he asks, he’s not even trying to hide his excitement as he uses his thumb and index finger to spread his tight pucker.

…

..

.

Somehow, they managed to make their way around the bedroom. Now, naked and aroused. Jason had Dick on all fours as he digs two of his fingers deeply inside him.

“God, Jay!” Dick moans, his hips are rolling to every thrust Jason makes. “d-don’t waste your time…” he groans his hands curls around the soak filled sheets as tight as he could.

“Are you bossing me around?” Jason lets out his best Batman growl, he recently found out Dick becomes more responsive when he tries to impersonate Bruce. Figures. Though he feels pretty stupid for not realizing it sooner.

But they both get off of it and seeing Dick squirm beneath him makes his straining erection even harder “Maybe instead of fucking your little hole here, I’ll just fuck your thighs instead,” he squeezes his left inner thigh for punctuation. “You’ll like that huh?”

“A-ah! I’m so-sorry, please… don’t tease me any longer Jay—sir.” He corrects himself. They’ve been playing this game long enough to know what’s the best way to please each other and apparently Jason’s not ready to be called ‘daddy’, yet. That’s why ‘sir’ would suffice, for now. “I-I really need your cock inside me so badly.” Dick stammers, Jason could see his cheeks flushing from it. Enjoying how responsive the older man is, he then slaps him hard and hearing Dick’s yelps puts a warmth in Jason’s chest. “It’s just, I can take it a little rough, this time.” That last part comes a little weaker than the rest but Jason understands what it means. He snickers, removing his soaked slicked fingers off. He muses, “”Is that so?”

He dips his head on Dick’s right shoulder, bites it hard enough to draw a small trail of blood from it, “Oh, darling, you don’t even know how rough I’ll be.” he says with a smile. Dick whines and his cock throbs in response. Rolling the condom on his cock. He immediately lines it on his hole and with one powerful thrust, he fully buries himself deep inside him. He grunts from the tightness of Dick’s hole, “Damn, baby. You’re too tight. Loosen up will you?” he then bites the outer shell of his ears before mercilessly pounding him without skipping a beat.

“Fu-fuck! Ah!” Dick’s moans fuels him more. He knows he’s hitting the right spot as Dick starts to lose his vocabulary and just flat out screams his name, “Jay, Jay, Jay” His tongue and mouth feeds on the sound slick makes as he grips in hips not slowing down. His free hand on Dick’s left nipple, twisting and tugging it.

“Si-sir… I’m cl-close!” there’s always a hint of hesitation when he addresses him that. And there he though Dick’s getting used to give the power over him. Feeling a little mischievous, he touches Dick’s cock, holding it tight around the base.

“No cummng until I say so baby.” He says before kissing him on the back of his neck. He then sucks and bites the oversensitive flesh. He hears him groaning from it, but he knows Dick will follow through, after all there’s no one more eager to please anyone other than Dick Grayson himself.

“Ngh.” Jason holds back a moan, Dick’s hole is clamping around him. He’s getting close too. With generosity in his heart, he begins to stroke, Dick’s ignored cock but opposite to the pace he’s fucking him. It’s slow and steady compared to his fast and relentless thrusts.

“Getting a little tighter there Dickie, are you that close?” he teases and slowly removes his cock inside him, he hears him let out a frustrated grumble. Flipping him over, now with his back on the bed, Jason didn’t waste any second in re-entering him again. This time, he places one of Dick’s legs on his shoulder while he spreads the other further for better access, he slides in easily and continues on fucking him while planting kisses around his thigh and knee and occasionally biting until there are marks imprinted on his skin.

This is what he—no, this is what _they_ want. They’ll never know when they’re going to see each other again. If one of them dies during patrol, at least then, they’ll have this memory. This beautiful memory of fucking each other’s brains out in the most passionate and indecent way. He want to remember this, what to see every movement, every inch of Dick’s face contorting, becoming undone as he fucks him boneless. Because for Jason, there’s nothing even more beautiful than seeing golden boy becoming a complete mess all because of him.

Within seconds. Jason grunts, Dick’s hole getting tighter and tighter around him. He’s pretty sure if this keeps up, his dick will lose all its circulation.

“Ah-ah!” Dick continues to mewl, his hands wrap their way around Jason’s neck as he too, tries to mark Jason in every skin his mouth can touch.

Jason’s not a full masochist but the way Dick touches him, the way his soft mouth suck his sweaty skin before letting his teeth sink into it. It heightens his pleasure more. What adds in the crème de la crème is when Dick’s blunt nails digging close around his back, scratching him unintentionally. Jason moans, it felt so amazing that it almost made him forget to breathe.

“Ngh!—“ Dick couldn’t take it any longer as he cums between their abdomens and chestes, his nails leave one final mark on Jason’s back, he moans from it and follows suit, Dick’s inside clumping close to him, milking him dry. He lets out a deep breathe. “Fuck, that’s was great.” He comments and gives him a one last thrust before pulling himself out. Riding out the orgasm, he ties the condom and throws it on the ground.

Slumping himself down on top of the older man. He lets out a contented sigh before nuzzling on his neck.

“Jay…” he could feel Dick’s warm lips kissing his side.

‘You did amazing Dick. He brushes the small fringes off the older man’s hair before placing a small chaste kiss on his forehead. “Mhmmm… thank you.” He kisses him back.

“And Jay,”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Same here Dick.” He says and pulls Dick closer, his arms securely wrap around his back and neck, before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
